


Petty Pedro Panic

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar tries to figure out if it was such a great idea to let Bea and Ben tell his little secret of liking Pedro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Pedro Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after BLEURGH.

**Title:** Petty Pedro Panic ****  
Characters: Balthazar Jones, Ursula [thank you to everyone who told me she had no last name!] ****  
Prompt: Resolutions ****  
Word Count: 683 ****  
Rating: K ****  
Notes: Takes place right after BLEURGH. Balthazar tries to figure out if it was such a great idea to let Bea and Ben tell his little secret of liking Pedro.

**Petty Pedro Panic**

_“Hey…. I heard from Ursula that Balthazar really likes Pedro.”_

Balthazar paused the video after Beatrice said that, swallowing hard. Sure, he knew that they were going to do this; they got his permission after much prodding from Ursula to finally tell Pedro how he felt. _This isn’t_ _the_ best _way to come out to him, but if you aren’t going to do it any other way…_

Ursula was right, of course. As much as Balthazar had day dreamed about going out with Pedro, never did he ever get up the courage to tell him to his face – although he did write him a _song_ , but that just went over Pedro’s head. Things could go so wrong and he could potentially lose his best friend, which he didn’t want to do. When Bea and Ben came up with trying to get Pedro back, Ursula was texting Balthazar telling him that this was his big chance. Pedro would see this video and something would be brought up the next time they had a chance to talk.

Still, now that it’s out there and on the internet, Balthazar was seriously rethinking this whole plan. He was on the brink of a panic attack to even imagine what Pedro might say to him. His phone was staring him in the face as he waited for a call or text from Pedro, but nothing came. He waited five minutes, watching the rest of the video without really knowing what either of his friends were saying.

 **Ursula:** Stop panicking, Balthazar.

 **Balthazar:** Who says I’m panicking?

 **Ursula:** Me. Because I know you.

 **Balthazar:** What if Pedro saw the video and doesn’t want to talk to me anymore?

 **Ursula:** Don’t over think it, Balthazar.

 **Balthazar:** Overthinking is what I do.

 **Ursula:** Well just call him. It won’t be worse than worrying about what he will say. At least you’ll have an answer no matter what.

Balthazar didn’t respond back to Ursula, he couldn’t just call Pedro up. Maybe Pedro was busy. Maybe Pedro didn’t want to talk to him again. Maybe Pedro thought that Balthazar wasn’t worth his time.

 **Ursula:** Take a deep breath Balthazar. Just call. I promise it won’t be that bad.

Balthazar called Ursula; it rang twice before she answered, “I meant call Pedro.” She said as an answer.

“I know, but so many things could go wrong. I don’t want to lose Pedro as a friend.” Balthazar tried not to sound like a frightened kid, but he couldn’t help it.

“Pedro means a lot to you,” Ursula was picking her words carefully, Balthazar could tell, “I know that, but there is always going to be two different levels of ‘friendship’ unless you say something to him. You probably didn’t watch through all of Bea and Ben’s video, but it was all about communication. Talking to people is how you get things accomplished. It might be scary, but at least if you do it, you’ll know.”

Balthazar nodded, even though he was on the phone, “Yeah, but…” There were no more excuses he could make, “I’m just scared.”

“I know you are. It’s scary. You can do it, though. I believe in you.” Ursula said. Balthazar stayed quiet for a minute before Ursula spoke up again, “I’m going to hang up now. Call him. Let me know how it goes after, okay?”

“Okay.” Balthazar said then let Ursula end the call. He held onto the phone for a few more moments. It took a few deep breaths from Balthazar before he resigned himself to typing in Pedro’s number. He had it saved, but typing it in gave him a few moments to gather what he was going to say. Right before he pushed call, his phone lit up with a picture of the guy he’s been thinking about nonstop. **Pedro**.

In the two seconds Balthazar looked down at the phone, he suddenly felt a burst of bravery. A resolution to tell Pedro, whatever happened was going to happen. He resigned to it and answered the phone in a slightly shaky voice that he scolded himself over, “Hello?”


End file.
